halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray SIV
Ray SIV "Ray, you're a good doc', are a good fighter? Mental strength ain't everything." -Sinatra SIV to Ray on his profession. Early Life Ray was born in a rich estate on Luna 2528 and had a very boring childhood. His father was a historian, and mother a doctor, so a lot of income was generated. When he was thirteen, his father went 'missing' and his mother became a depressed drunk. She later forced Ray into a private UNSC academy on Mars, to be an ODST, two years later. He was a very successful student and he was great at the knowledge part of his training. He was the top of his class in educational standards and was chosen to be an SIV Medic in Fireteam Tzu. His team consisted of Sinatra SIV, the scout, Claire SIV, the leader and sniper, and Bison SIV, the CQC. The CO of their team was Nick Valentine, an ONI Agent who recruited them into the SIV program as S-412 SIV Life Ray instantly found a liking in Sinatra, and they both were brothers. Sinatra taught him several fighting tactics and methods, and Ray taught him history on the US in the 1920s through 1960s, so he could know his ancestry. Bison and him, however, had a special something between them. They were more than siblings in arms, more of lovers. This was illegal in the UNSC, so they showed it in battle or in private, usually in their bunks. They were nearly caught doing the deed in the shower of their bunks. That wouldn't happen again. Him and Claire were a good team, although, like Sinatra, she disagreed that knowledge is all power. She was sniping, he was providing BioFoam and health. His relation to the team was the 'invisible glue' of the them all, being neutral in most arguments. Battles and Skybreach They had many successful battles in their career, including the first half of the Re Chee Tours, some of their most successful was the Battle of Geode II, were they killed about 1152 enemies there. Not as high of a number, but that was in the first half of the battle. The second half was in a Covenant Remnant Cruiser, the Rukt Wrecker, where they cleared out the left wing, threw a bomb in the core, took a prototype Covenant equivalent to a Sabre, and they got away, with only one injury to the team. The one who was injured was Claire, and was healed by Ray shortly after. Sadly, the Battle of Skybreach was not a success. In the battle, he healed Bison after she was sniped by a Jackal, and shortly after, Sinatra was fatally wounded, and so he sacrificed himself for Ray and the rest of the team. That was the last battle of his, along with the rest of the squad. They would live on a ranch in Dwarka from 2559 to he died in 2580 of accelerated aging from his augmentations. Category:Tre 'Yaeumai Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Humans Category:Fireteam Tzu Category:SPARTAN-IV